Dementia
by saidsadly
Summary: Eram 100 contos de horror,mas se você passa a acreditar em suas histórias conseguiria distinguir o real do imaginário? Agora que está preso, o que acha da escola, e daquilo que julgava não existir? Fic da banda alice nine, narrada pelo Tora


-Por favor, senhor Amano Shinji, dirija-se para fora da sala

-Por favor, senhor Amano Shinji, dirija-se para fora da sala.

-Mas eu não fiz nada.

-Saia.

Droga, de novo indo pro castigo, mais uma advertência e meus pais me matam, mas também não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo aquela múmia que chamam de professor ficar falando sobre coisas que não influenciam em nada na minha vida, afinal pra que eu vou querer saber qual é o potencial elétrico gerado por uma carga puntiforme? Me diz em que eu vou usar isso? Sinceramente, odeio essa escola.

Ali sentado é o Murai Naoyuki mesmo? Sempre pensei que ele fosse do tipo mais certinho.

-Senhor Amano Shinji, pode entrar por favor.

Maravilha, só imagino que castigo vou pegar dessa vez.

-Então, dormindo na aula outra vez.

-Desculpe, é que eu tenho noites muito agitadas sabe.

-Com certeza, sempre bancando o engraçadinho, acho que isso combinaria com uma ficha de suspensão.

-Não por favor, qualquer coisa menos isso, meus pais me matariam.

-Talvez devesse lhes informar dessas suas noites agitadas.

-Desculpa senhor, eu faço qualquer castigo que o senhor mandar, mas não conte aos meus pais.

-Contar o que? Que está correndo o risco de repetir de ano? Que não se esforça para mudar isso?

-Olha eu sei que sou um fracasso como aluno, mas eu juro, vou tentar mudar.

-É, todas às vezes o senhor diz isso.

-É sério dessa vez.

-Sei, escuta, fique lá fora enquanto eu penso em alguma coisa, sinceramente já não sei mais o que fazer.

-Sim senhor.

Como eu odeio esse cara, todas às vezes é a mesma conversa, estou prestes a ser reprovado, sou um mau aluno, péssimo exemplo pra sociedade e eu sempre tenho que fazer esse teatrinho de que vou me esforçar e mudar, arg, já disse o quanto odeio essa droga de lugar? Parece uma maldita prisão.

Mal posso esperar o castigo dessa vez, da última vez tive que ajudar o professor a passar a limpo todos os trabalhos, todos com no mínimo vinte páginas.

Parece que hoje não serei só eu no castigo, o Kohara Kamasa acabou de entrar junto com o Sakamoto Takashi, eu também detesto esse cara, não me pergunte o porquê simplesmente não vou com a cara dele.

Acho melhor perguntar para o Murai porque ele está aqui.

-Hey, você é o Murai Naoyuki não?

-Sim, mas pode me chamar de Nao.

-Nao? Ta certo, então.

-E você é?

-Ah sim, sou Amano Shinji, mas pode me chamar de Tora mesmo.

-Prazer Tora.

-Porque você está aqui Nao?

-Cheguei atrasado.

-Chegou atrasado, só isso?

-Como assim só isso? Parece pouco?

-Para levar um castigo parece sim.

-Bom, falando desse jeito, parece mesmo.

-E você, porque está aqui Tora?

-Ah, eu cochilei na aula, normal já.

-Mas e os outros dois, porque será que estão aqui?

-Acho que já vamos descobrir Nao.

Os dois saíram da sala e sentaram do meu lado, na certa estavam esperando também que o senhor Fujitaka inventasse um castigo pra ele.

-Faz tempo que estão aqui esperando.

-Não muito, por quê?

-Aquele velho já deve estar pensando em alguma punição há algum tempo já.

-Não duvido nada que mande a gente limpar os banheiros com escovas de dente.

Realmente não duvida disso mesmo não, do jeito que aquele maldito diretor era sádico.

-Ah sim, eu sou Kohara Komasa, mas me chame de Shou.

-Sou Tora e esse é o Nao.

-Na verdade, Amano Shinji e Murai Naoyuki.

-Ah que diferença faz? Não nos chamamos pelos nossos nomes reais mesmo.

-Nada só acho que devemos nos apresentar com nossos verdadeiros nomes pra então dizer como queremos ser chamados.

-Tá, nesse caso então, eu sou Sakamoto Takashi, mas só quero que me chamem de Saga.

-Prazer.

É, eu não engulo esse cara mesmo, não sei mesmo o porquê, mas ele me irrita muito.

Uê, até o Hiroto ta aqui? O que será que ele fez.

-Hiroto, até você aqui, o que foi que você fez?

-Ah oi Tora, eu discuti com o professor.

-Mas por quê?

-Por ter te mandado pra fora sem motivo, e eu também disse que a aula dele era uma droga, ai ele me mandou pra fora, agora estou certo de que vou levar a maior bronca de toda minha vida.

-Que isso, orgulhe-se do que fez, a aula dele é realmente uma droga.

-Tá, diz isso pro diretor.

-Boa sorte.

O Hiroto era o único com quem eu me dava bem nessa escola, o resto eu nem fazia muito questão de conhecer mesmo.

-Ele já ta demorando lá não?

-Calma Saga, tenho certeza que o senhor sádico bolou um super castigo e está repassando para ele.

-Não duvido nada.

-Por que você dois estão aqui?

-Bom, estávamos matando aula fumando no térreo do colégio, e vocês dois?

-Eu, foi porque cheguei atrasado.

-E eu dormi na aula.

-Você está aqui só porque chegou atrasado Nao?

-Perto do que vocês fizeram realmente não é tão horrível.

-Cadê o Hiroto que não sai logo, to é entediado de ficar aqui já.

Ah até que enfim ele saiu da sala, droga logo atrás dele vem o próprio Daimaou encarnado.

-Vocês cinco são uns fracassos como estudantes, eu não sei mesmo mais o que fazer, mas depois de muito pensar decidi que vocês vão ficar aqui depois da aula e limpar todo o colégio.

-Não pode fazer isso.

-Não só posso como vou fazer senhor Sakamoto, e aviso que vou ligar para os pais de vocês avisando que terão trabalho extra na escola, agora voltem para suas respectivas salas.

-Falei, foi quase mandar a gente limpar os banheiros com escovas de dente.

-É, ainda bem que ele não especificou.

-Bom, eu vou voltar pra minha sala, até mais companheiros de cela.

-Até mais Nao.

-Eu também vou entrar, droga, você vem Hiroto?

-Tenho escolhas?

-Tá certo, até mais, vamos entrar também Shou.

Maravilha, tudo o que mais queria: ficar preso aqui à noite limpando essa droga de colégio, ele realmente não podia pensar em castigo melhor, senti até uma vontade de prestar atenção na aula de química, quem sabe hoje não aprendo a fazer uma bomba, e mando todo esse colégio pelos ares? Ai sim, pelo menos eu receberia uma punição e ficaria feliz.

Mas o pior de tudo é que eu me lembro de ter ficado uma noite preso aqui, enquanto ajudava o professor a corrigir os trabalhos, e eu me lembro de nunca ter sentido uma angustia como aquela, esse lugar a noite é realmente apavorante, espero que aquela sensação tenha sido apenas desespero por ter ficado aqui preso, ainda bem que o professor logo apareceu, mas mesmo assim, tenho a impressão de que esta vai ser uma longa noite, e eu não gosto nada disso.


End file.
